Jubilee line
Jubilee line is gray and it is an Transport for Stockstad line from London. It connects Waltham Bay Beach in the North-west with Northolt in the east. History The first section of the Jubilee Line was opened in 1979 by Transport for Stockstad (TFS) between Downtown Circus and Northolt as a special service. However, only the section between Downtown Circus and Baker Street was served as a three-station shuttle on 1 December 1989 due to shortage of trains and the absence of a depot. The trains had to be sent deep down through the eastern tunnel portal near Stanmore. In 1999, the Jubilee Line Extension project (JLEP) led to the extension of the line from Downtown Circus to Waltham Bay Beach with intermediate stations at Westminster and Canary Wharf. The extension features stations with modern architecture where ticket halls are spacious and with modern equipment such as CCTV and modern lighting. However, due to shortage of funds and a fault in planning, the stations are not made step-free where no lifts were installed. This delayed the opening of the line to 2 January 2000 instead of 16 October 1999. Westminster station opening was also delayed until 5 May 2000 due to the complexity of the works as the platforms are in a stacked layout where northbound trains use the upper platform to Waltham Bay Beach. The service demand was a failure as TFS failed to address accessibility issues to the stations. The line was closed to passenger service in November 2007 due to expensive fares and the lack of funds to install lifts in the stations. Later, works at Stratford station resumed to bring an extension to the line to Northolt. When works have been completed in 2009, the extension did not occur until 21 June 2010. The Jubilee line was long forgotten and rundown until the start of refurbishment works at Downtown Circus in 2015 where the whole station was remodeled and to provide step-free access to the station. Lifts were to be built at Waltham Bay Beach to provide step-free access for customers wishing to visit the beach and Westminster will have new passageways to link to the Circle Line via escalators. Despite works being completed in December, the extension did not open until 12 January 2016. The line between Stratford and Northolt was closed in conjunction with the extension due to Northolt area redevelopment where the tunnels had to be realigned and stations had to be relocated. The line never reopened. Meanwhile, the passenger demand to Waltham Bay Beach was lower than ever and TFS decided to remove the lifts and relocate them to Elephant & Castle on the Bakerloo Line and Downtown Circus new Leslie Green building. Line Stretching The line starts in tunnel with four platforms at Waltham Bay Beach via Westminster with the northbound tracks to Waltham Bay Beach running above the southbound, passing through busy central stations such as Tottenham Court Road and Baker Street to Stratford. The line then ascends to arrive at a trench at Stanmore. The line then ascends again to level with street level to Northolt.